How to Train Your Dragon Berserk Berk
by Scribbaroo
Summary: Set after the 2nd film- what do you do if your arch enemy saves your people and, in return, demands you teach him how to train dragons? well, you keep your promise and you tell them- "This is how to train your dragon" Berk goes Berserk when a long term enemy saves the day and seems to understand Hiccup more then he understands himself, leading to an unlikely friendship.
Authors note- please take note that I writ this before the release of "Dragons, race to the edge, series 2". Thus, some of the contents contradicts to the information revealed in this series. Also, this is set after the second movie. Thank you.

-Berserk Berk-

Chapter one- In which the women of Berk of kidnapped.

" This is berk... And this is berk... And this is also berk... " Mutters Hiccup as he writes in his illustrated journal "As you can see, we've had to expand; there are more Vikings, and more dragons, then there have ever been before. And that's not the only thing that's changed. My mom's back! Yep, she's an amazing woman and I'm so happy to have her back in my life. My new chiefing duties are making me very stressed and I don't know what I would do without her. Yep, I have so many new responsibilities now, protecting the village and the citizens and the dragons and so on... The dragon academy is now being run by my fiancée, Astrid, and she's finding out how hard it is to be the responsible one. She's gotta keep everything in order and everyone in check. I think she's going to kill someone soon. And i think that someone may be Ruffnut, who has really let her hair down... literally... There's A LOT if it... Yep, our ugly duckling finally became a swan. She's proud, loud and can break your arm. It's no wonder she's become accustom to Snotlout and Fishlegs doting on her, when they aren't at work, that is. Fishlegs is now in charge of the book of dragons. He also teaches Viking heritage and dragon history to the children, and adults, of berk, as well as hosting cooking classes. I don't know where Ruffnut puts all the food he feeds her... Snotlout now designs, tests and sells custom saddles for dragons. They're in high demand so we don't get to see each other much anymore, not that I'm really complaining. And Tuffnut found his calling too. With his crazy knowledge of needle work and fabrics put to use in the furniture industry, berk is now softer and more stylish then ever! He also does interior design and is coming round next Tuesday to style my house. I know what you're thinking now. Are there actually any students at the dragons academy? Well, there are. You remember Eret, son of Eret? Well he's a dragon rider now. Ow, and we finally let Gustave join! He's still upset about me and Astrid but who knows, maybe he'll become a Ruffnut fan... Yep, life here on berk is going great... I just wish dad was here to see it... But I can't be sad; it's like the old song goes. Hush little Viking, don't you cry. Or the berserker will stab you in the eye... Haha, Dagur would love that... Haven't seen him in years, just hope it stays that-"

His train of thought is interrupted as his mother comes crashing through the doors of the great hall.  
"Hiccup!" She screams, her body silhouetted in the rectangle doorway. "There's an ambush! The village!"  
"I'm on it! Toothless!" The chief mounts his dragon and, within a wing beat, the night fury is flying over the brawling village. Citizen and raiders are at each others throats in the streets and a few houses are going up in flames. All around him berkians and dragons alike are being taken down in metal nets. Even in the commotion Hiccup over hears the invaders shouting.  
"Get all the tradable goods, including the woman!"  
He's just in time to see Astrid get netted by a hairy, over weight behemoth. As he screams her name, a metal net closes in over him and Toothless, dragging them into the dirt below. Beaten and bruised, the chief is helpless as a pain splits his skull and everything goes black.

~***~

"Hiccup... Hiccup? Hiccup!" A voice calls from the darkness and the hazy black turns to blinding white as Hiccup's eyes dart open. The cold water that woke him up clings to his clothes and draws the heat out of him. "Hiccup! Are you ok?" Fishlegs' face comes into focus.  
"I, I, I think so. But my head hurts and I... Ow no." He remembers the invaders and Astrid. "Where's Astrid!"  
Fishlegs and Snotlout look at each other with grave faces. Their eyes are wide as they look back at Hiccup. He suddenly realises what's happened and it feels like his guts are freefalling inside of him.  
Fishlegs musters up some words first. "I, I'm sorry" he stammers "everyone did what they could but it wasn't enough... They took Astrid... And Ruffnut... Your mom... And every other woman they could find..."  
It is then that Hiccup notices the red swollen eyes of his friends. How long had he been unconscious?  
Hiccup looks round. The walls of the great hall loom above him and the faces of worried men blend in with paintings and sculptures of battles past in the dim lantern light. Another form of feat nags in his chest. What is he supposed to tell his tribe? How is he supposed to get his, and everyone else's families back? Questions cloud his mind and he opens his mouth to start asking them. After a few still seconds, one bubbles to tip of his tongue and comes out of his mouth. "Where's Tuff?" The words ring through his head and the question seems trivial compared to the others he'd thought of.  
"In all the confusion he was mistaken for a girl, but when they realised he wasn't..." Fishlegs trails off, leaving Hiccup to fear the worst.  
"He's ok!" Snotlout interjects. "He was just left to die in a net out at sea. Bucket and Mulch caught him as they were fishing, he'll be fine! I think it's his pride that's broken, that's all." He finishes with a fake half smile and then goes back to looking forlorn. Non of them want to think about what's happening to the women, but will power is not enough to stop the imagination.

~***~

The ocean is calm with lulling waves that lick crossing ships. They causes the vessels to rise and fall as they rock gently from side to side. This wakes up unconscious prisoners aboard a certain sail boat heading for the illegal black markets of foreign lands. It is dark in the cargo hold. A single oil lap swings on a peg and casts a yellow glow over the women of berk. Valka looks at the faces of her tribe members and feels regret over her lack of power; if she couldn't save them on berk, how could she save them now?  
Her future daughter-in-law stirs in the corner, her body propped against another of her son's friends. The youngest to be captured, she fears for their futures more than her own. Minutes feel like hours as she waits for any indications of what's happening. Just then, the room becomes brighter. Burly men, ragged from battle, plod down the wooden steps, towards the prison cell. Smug looks suggest they are happy with their haul. One of them runs his blade across the bars and the sound reverberates in the small space, waking up Astrid and Ruffnut. They look above the other women and see a portly, well dressed man descend the staircase. His well groomed hair shines with grease and small blue beads adorn his beard. This is obviously the captain.  
He speaks with a calm and sinister tone. "So, this is the catch of the day... Nothing special, from what I can see." He takes a closer look at some of the women and talks slowly, as if imagining what he's describing. "I like my women tall with fair skin and blue eyes. Curvy but with a small waist. Preferably not that smart, so they don't get any bright ideas about escaping. But most important, is the hair. It has to be blond and long, but not straight, and not curly either. Somewhere in-between... Yes, a woman like that would be perfect for my hobbies..."

Inside the cell, Ruff and Astrid look at each other in horror. They over hear a mumbled 'is it too late to cut their hair off?' And Ruffnut grabs at the tangled mass behind her, bringing it over one shoulder. Full of straw, and other things off the academy floor, she wouldn't mind parting with it. But no one has a blade, so she closes her eyes and tries to sink lower, praying for the wooded floor to open up and swallow her.  
The captain looks again at his prisoners and then at his crew. Two of the crowd look rather excited and ask for permission to speak. He grants it.  
"Sir, we believe we caught two woman who could match that description." One of them grunts. "The others must be hiding them." Everyone turns to look at the prisoners.  
The captain unlocks the door and grabs the first women he can. With a blade at her throat, he smiles. "If there are any blonds in there, I suggest you come out before I kill your friend."  
Swallowing, Astrid rises and grabs Ruffnut's shoulder to drag her up too. They make their way through the crowd and people part to let them pass- it's clear they are all afraid for the victims.  
They step out of the cell, the other women is thrown back in and the door is locked. The captain is overjoyed at the blondes stood in front of him  
"They are gorgeous!" He booms, as he moves closer to Astrid for a better look. "I have never seen such big blue eyes, and your skin in flawless!"  
"Get off me!" She yells, swatting his hand.  
He backs away in annoyance and proclaims "A proper lady should be seen and not heard" and moves on to the other one. "you're more subdue, aren't you..." His eyes meet hers and Ruffnut freezes. She has no idea what to do and there's no one who can help her. With all the stress she starts playing with her hair and making funny noises as she talks beneath her breath.  
The captain gasps. "Your hair! It's... It's perfect!" He takes it in his hands and, with an intense look, examines her all over. She takes in every other word as he talks. "And you have such pail skin with large, ice blue eyes. You're tall! Your waist is small. And wow, do you have some wide hips." He turns her round and comments on her back side, and before she knows it, Astrid and herself are being taken somewhere. The last thing they hear the captain say is "clean them up and bring them to my quarters." And then he's gone.  
They find they have been left with some female crew members and are swept away to be reformed to the captains tastes. Astrid retaliates as the women tug at her clothes, trying removing them. She looks up to see Ruffnut already soaking in a bath of white liquid with a spaced out look on her face.  
"What is that stuff?" She screams.  
The women take no notice and their persistence pays off as Astrid is thrown into the tub next to Ruffnut. The liquid is cold but it doesn't take the girls two seconds to realise what they're sitting in.  
"Is this yak milk?" Squints Astrid. This time it's no surprise when they don't reply so she changes the recipient of the question. "Ruffnut, they're bathing us in yak milk!"  
"Milk is considered very good for the skin." Ruffnut states in her loud, shaky voice.  
Astrid sneers quietly to herself. "Well of course you'd bath in yak milk; you wash your hair with fish oil."  
Hands start to undo their plats and brushes drag through their hair. As Astrid sits there, she wonders if this will happen when she finally gets married to Hiccup. 'It's more like if I get married to Hiccup' she thinks as she looks to see how Ruffnut is doing. Unlike Astrid, she doesn't seem to mind being fussed over. Brushes strain through her frizzy locks and she doesn't even bat an eyelid. Retaliation only happens when the woman try to remove her tooth necklace.  
By the time they finish with Ruffnut's hair, Astrid has already been dressed up in a sky blue gown adorned with golden flowers. Time passes slowly and eventually both girls are deemed presentable. With woven ribbon binding their hands and ankles, they leave to face the captain.

~***~

Meanwhile, the chief of berk is facing distressed citizens. He's being mobbed by children, husbands and friends but can only think of one solution to the problem.  
"We have to get to our ships and dragons and fight back!" He shouts out over the crowd, his words echoing throughout the hall. Cheers fill the room and, within minutes, a plan has been made. The Vikings are off to war.

~***~

Slowly, the girls walk through the hold of the ship, the lengths of woven ribbon restricting their strides. A grand wooden door stands before them and, upon closer inspection, they see it is carved with flowers and maidens. Someone from the other side opens it and they walk into a gold study full of treasures from far off lands. The captain is sitting at an equally exotic desk, twirling his moustache. His eyes widen when he sees the girls, but before he can talk the person who opened the door speaks.  
"Astrid? Is that you?" They turn around and see a familiar woman behind them. With black hair and green eyes, it's non other than Heather. "It is you!"  
"Heather! What are you doing here?" Astrid replies. The captain leans forward and watches, intently.  
"I was just minding my own business with Windshear when I got netted and dragged here. It all happened so fast!" Heather explains.  
"I know the feeling." Astrid sighs. She notices that Heather is also bound but before she can talk their conversation is interrupted.  
"My, my, such a small world we live in. Now, Heather, don't spoil the surprise for our new arrivals." He stands up and leads them through another door.  
Heather nudges Astrid and whispers "Who's the other girl?"  
To which Astrid replies, with a snigger "That's Ruffnut!"  
"One of the twins? No way!" Heather gasps. "One of them was a girl?"  
"Urk." Grunts Ruffnut. "You really are just like Dagur." Heather looks up to see Ruffnut staring at her.  
"What does that mean?" Heather retaliates.  
"you're both-"  
She is cut off by the captain. "Play nice or you will be put in time out. I brought you in here to look at my art."  
The walls are covered in paintings with gilded frames. Each one features a different women, her modesty maintained either with a sheet or her hair.  
"As you can see" He continues "all the women I have painted so far only had hair long enough to cover parts of them." They go past the painting of Heather. Her black hair covers her breasts but the rest of her is shrouded in a translucent gown. "I have always wanted to paint a woman who is completely natural, no blankets! But never have I found one with hair long enough, until now! You will be my next model!" He grabs Ruffnut by the hands, she's taller than him, but not as strong. He yanks het into yet another room and, as the door closes, the captain tells Heather and Astrid "I will have my tea brought to me in 2 hours."

The two girls look at either. Heather is the first to speak.  
"Don't make that face; she'll be fine! He may be eccentric but as long as we don't tick him off we'll be OK."  
"I'm not worried about her, I just want to know how we're gonna get home."  
"You have an amazing family and friends and I'm sure they have thought of a way to get you back already."  
Astrid smiles and they leave to sit somewhere else.

~***~

"Hookfang! Can't you fly any faster?" Snotlout shouts at his dragon. The vast ocean whizzing by beneath them as they hunt for ships. "Urk, Tuff! Why don't you know where your sister is? Use your twin powers or something!"  
"Ow, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, Snotlout, just like how Hookfang isn't good enough for you and Hiccup isn't good enough for you! Nothing is ever good enough for you, IS IT?" Tuffnut shouts at his friend but no one thinks anything of it; they are all angry and upset by what has happened and have been starting on each other over the smallest things. Even Hiccup  
"We should have set out sooner. Followed them when they left." He yells. "Why did no one do anything?"  
"We couldn't. The dragons were down, people needed taking care of, including you! And it all happened so fast that we didn't know what to do." Fishlegs says.  
"Everything will be OK!" Exclaims Gustave 'I'm just trying to plan how me and Fanghook will rescue the women. Wont Astrid and Ruffnut be impressed? It won't be long before they're fighting over me." As ever, the young rider is thinking about the wrong thing. But no one is in the mood to say anything to him.  
Instead, they carry on searching the ocean for the smallest hint of where the girls may be.

~***~

"Where to start?" The captain says as he circles his new model. "I guess the first step would be to make you... Suitable... For my style of drawing." He runs a finger down the corseted side of her dress, expecting her to be afraid. Instead, she pulls the most disgusted face he's ever seen. "Ah, one of those, I see. Well, you aren't strong enough to stop me, so I guess that means we do this MY way." A swift flick of his pocket knife leaves her naked. Ruffnut glares at him, he ignores it.  
"Just do what you're gonna do." She says, plonking herself on the daybed.  
"You don't care that you're exposed?" He asks. "Don't you have some guy who is 'the only one who can see you naked'" he imitates a girl for the last part and Ruff rolls her eyes.  
"There are so many guys who would kill to see what you're seeing." She sighs "But not the guys I like... Always the way."

"You talk a lot, don't you." The captain says as he pulls out pencils and an easel. He finishes setting up and goes over to his model. "Now, stay still." And with that, her binds are cut away. Instead, a leather collar is padlocked round her neck with a chain to the wall leading off it. "This was you won't get any ideas about attacking me." He explains.

Time meanders by as Ruffnut thinks about whether berk is at the top or bottom of her spherical wold. (It can't be in the middle, she thinks, because of how cold it is there. Thus it is either by the north or south pole.) This keep her quite content as the pencil scrapes in front of her. Occasionally, the captain interrupts her train of thought by asking her to change her pose, but sometimes it comes as a welcome invitation to take up a more comfortable position.  
A few hours pass and the scratching of pencils is replaced by the silences of painting. In the stillness Ruffnut can hear the ocean. Then there are muffled yells and screams. The door swings open and some familiar people burst in.  
"What time do you call this?" The captain grumbles. "I expected my tea an hour ago!"  
"Sorry." Says the man at the door. "I didn't bring any tea. But I will let you have a taste of my blade, if you want." He smiles and looks around the room. Ruffnut is shocked when his face comes into the light.  
"Dagur?" She exclaims.  
"Ruffnut Thorston?" He replies. "What? Where? Who? How? Are you naked?"  
"Yep. Don't ask; it's been a long day." She shrugs as she sits up. "So... Any chance of you doing me favour?"  
"What? You broke my heart, blew up my armada and left me in a ball of flames!" Dagur chuckles as he talks but doesn't take his eyes off her. Butterflies squirm inside his stomach and his heart aches.  
"Ow, come on!" He hears her wine. "Please! Pretty please! With strawberries on top!" The chain rattles and Ruffnut makes no effort to cover her exposed body.  
One of Dagur's men pipes up. "We can leave you two alone for a while, if you want."  
The penny drops and Ruffnut backs away a little from Dagur. She thinks about what might happen if they're left alone together, but if it means her tribes women can be returned home, she'll do anything.  
"I'll do whatever you want, if you help me out." Her blue eyes are fixed on Dagur and he feels there burning gaze on his face.  
He thinks it over and feels the conflict inside of him. A wounded heart tells him no but instincts tell him yes. Somewhere in the middle, his brain struggles to keep up. The stress gets to him and he shouts "Later!"  
Some how, Ruffnut feels her heart rise a little.  
"Wait! What-what do you think you're doing?" The captain stammers from behind his easel.  
"I thought it was obvious." Dagur states. "I'm taking your hostage and getting the reward for your detainment. Ow, and you had better cooperate because you're wanted dead or alive." He flashes a grin at the captain as he walks towards the first hostage. With a pair or snips he cuts the leather collar and frees her. He asks "Are you ok?"  
And Ruffnut hears herself reply with  
"I am now that you're here."  
The words play again in her head and she suddenly feels weird. Dagur's breath rolls over her, warm and comforting. His hands hover by her neck before one clasps onto her shoulder and the other strokes her cheek. She swallows. The pounding in her chest is heavy and fast as each part of her body wants to do different things. In that single moment she feels more emotions then she's felt in the past year.  
Her saviour rises and takes her hand. It's small and soft, whereas his is large and course. She is defenceless, vulnerable and weak, but feels safe in his presence. When she is stood up he drapes his cape over her shoulders. Red velvet engulfs her body as she whispers "Thank you."

The moment ends. Reality returns with a jolt as the ship is struck by a wave.  
"Dagur." Cries Savage. "We need to get back to land before the seas become rougher."  
"Right! Ruffnut, what are we doing?" Dagur asks.  
"Um." She is caught off guard by her sudden responsibilities. "The other women from berk are in the cargo hold. And also... Your sister's here..."  
"Heather? Ow joy! A family reunion." He exclaims. "Savage, you get this wanted man sorted out whilst I save the women! Lead the way, my queen."  
Dagur follows Ruffnut through the gallery, into the captains quarters. She wonders where Astrid and Heather could be and contemplates leaving them behind. As she stops to have look for them, a decorative plate rolls off the captains desk.  
"I know you're there." She says. "You can come out; we're being saved."  
Out from under the desk come Astrid and Heather. They see Dagur and start shouting.  
"You call this being saved?" Screams Astrid. "This situation is worse than before!"  
"You! I will kill you." Heather growls whilst she figures out how.  
"I am hurt. Is this how you treat a man who is trying to help you?" Dagur over dramatizes his concern and no one believes that he is genuinely hurt.  
"Urk, and you think I'm stupid." Ruffnut grunts. "Have you never heard the expression 'Don't look a gift yak in the mouth'?"  
"No! You just made that up. It doesn't even make any sense." Rants Astrid. "I'm just going to wait for Hiccup. He's looking for me! I know it."  
"Whatever." Ruffnut says. "let's go, Dagur; I'm sure the other women will be more grateful of our help."  
"Wait!" Calls Astrid. "Maybe... We could use your help." She holds up her bound arms and tries to smile. Ruffnut picks up a knife from a display and cuts the ribbons, she then gives it to Astrid who frees Heather.  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have people to save." Announces Ruffnut as she leaves with Dagur.  
Once they have left the room the two girls start talking.  
"Ruffnut and Dagur?" Breathes Heather.  
"I know..." Astrid whispers. "and they might actually be right for each other."  
Both of them shudder but agree to follow their acquaintance to keep her from mischief.

~***~

Down in the hold, the guards are taken out and the lock on the prison door is picked. Valka confronts the newcomers and the other women have her back in case something goes down.  
"Who are you, and what purpose do you have here?" She asks in her firmest voice.  
"Valka! It's ok." Ruffnut says as she fights her way through the berserkers to the berkians. Dagur follows her. "This is Dagur, the chief of the berserker tribe. He's going to help us. Dagur, this is Hiccups mother."  
Dagur turns on his charm. "Mrs Stoic- the vast- Horrendous Haddock. It is an honour to meet the mother of brother Hiccup. You must be proud of him."  
"So very proud." She replies.  
"Good! Wonderful, even! So, if you follow me I will escort you and your tribe to my ship. Please, don't be frightened of my men; they are quite harmless."  
Valka giggles. "My, you are quite the charmer."

Back on Dagur's ship there is quite a commotion. Men who have been at sea for months are overwhelmed by the sudden influx of eye candy. Comments jeer.  
"Hay, doll face."  
"Looking good, sweetness."  
"I must have died 'cause I'm surrounded by Valkyrie."  
The women are quite taken aback but rather enjoy of the compliments.  
"We can't thank you enough for helping us like this." Valka exclaims to Dagur. "It's so kind of you!"  
"Well it's not like he's doing this out of the goodness of his heart." Astrid sneers. She and Heather were forced to come along by Valka.  
"What does that mean?" Asks Valka.  
"Why don't you ask Ruffnut?"  
"Hay, would you rather everyone still be on their way to Thor knows where to be traded?" Ruffnut snaps. "What I do is non of your concern!"  
"You're right, I shouldn't concern myself with you. And I don't. So feel free to get yourself killed 'cause I don't care!" Astrid screams and storms off with Heather in hot pursuit.  
"I think Astrid is a wee touchy today, but don't worry, lass, I'm sure she does care about you." Valka reassures Ruffnut with a her motherly words and notices something. "Dearie, are you perchance naked under there?"  
"As a matter of fact, I am." Says Ruffnut.  
"I completely forgot!" States Dagur. "You need to go to my quarters and get dressed! One of my men found your clothes so took them there for you."  
He ushers his beloved to his room and leaves her to change.  
"Ow, young love is such a precious thing!" Beams Valka as Dagur comes back to her. She catches him quite off guard with her comment.  
"What? Puff, what are you going on about?" He says.  
"You can't fool me; I'm too old for that."  
"You're not old." Dagur protests- trying to change the subject.  
"Denial and avoidance, that proves it. You are a smitten man, Dagur. It's nothing to be ashamed of but you need to tell her how you feel."  
"I have."  
"And what did she say?"  
"That crazy and berserk are two different things. And yet. I somehow didn't believe her."  
"Aw, women are complex enough as it is but she's on a different level."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Just think, we could have a solid alliance between the berserkers and berkians if you and Ruffnut got married. We would be so strong! Of course, you'd have to learn how to train the dragons for faster communication." Valka gets carried away, unaware of the issues berk has had with Dagur in the past. He is left speechless by what she said and looks at her with a dumb founded expression on his face. "hehe, I got carried away, didn't I."  
Silence befalls but it doesn't last long.  
"Um, hay." Ruffnut begins as she shuffles back to stand by Dagur. "So, when you said someone picked up my clothes, well, turns out they weren't mine."  
She looks down at the oversized sleeves and floor length skirt. They bellow in the wind and the fabric shines from moss green to salmon pink. Tiny golden dragons catch the light, coming in and out of focus as they move.  
"Wow, don't you look... Interesting" Valka comments.  
"Very interesting and extremely beautiful." Says Dagur, relieved at the change of topic. However, the conversation is interrupted by a cry from the crows nest. "Land ahoy! Berk is on the horizon and we're going to make it before the storm!"  
"Finally, we're going home." Sobs Valka. Tears of joy forming in her eyes.

~***~

"We've been searching for hours!" Yells Snotlout. "It shouldn't be this hard to find a fleet of ships."  
"It isn't that hard." Snorts Tuffnut.  
"Ow ye? Well, please enlighten us. Where are they?"  
"Pff, right there."  
To everyone's surprise, Tuffnut is pointing at a group of 7 ships. The unmistakable skrill crest bulging on the sail.  
"How did we miss that?" Hiccup asks. "Ow, this is all we need. Dagur is coming to invade and we are completely defenseless. We'd better get back; at least with our dragons we can hold some of them off."  
The riders make haste and fly straight over the ships, their shadows unknowingly hitting the women they've spent so long looking for.  
With a thud, they land. Men start to crowd them, anxious to hear any news of loved ones.  
"We have a bigger problem approaching us." Starts the chief. "Dagur is sailing this way and we need to defend our land! Grab what you can and prepare to fight!"  
As Vikings of the hairy hooligan tribe gather their maces, axes and swords- the ships of the berserker tribe pull into the harbour.  
"Are they preparing for a land assault? That's unusual." Mutters Gober, in his absent minded way.  
The head ship lets out a landing board and the hooligans are ready to attack. As the first footsteps are heard and the plank creeks, the berkians are dumbfounded to see one of their own descend onto the dock.  
"Astrid?" Croaks Hiccups, choking on his spit as he wonders if this is all a dream.  
"Aw, yes. Your bride to be. How exciting! I do so hope you send me an invitation to the wedding." Dagur's voice falls over the crowd as he walks into view. "Ow, brother Hiccup! My, haven't you grown! Ow, don't look at me like that; today, I'm the good guy." He steps aside and the missing women come bawling off the ship. Cries of joy ring out as families are reunited.  
"Mom! Do you know what's going on?" Hiccup asks.  
"Well, Dagur came to the ship we were being held hostage on and saved us all!" She replies.  
"I find that hard to believe. He's after something; he never does anything out of the goodness of his heart." The hooligan chief continues.  
"You insult me! But, I suppose it is true." The berserker chief steps into the conversation with his sweetheart close at hand. "Yes, your friend here said she would do anything I wanted, if I returned all the women back here. I'm still mulling over what to ask of her, though. Any ideas?"  
"Ruffnut? What are you wearing? No, not important. Bigger question, how could you make a deal like that?" The concerned chief has a very serious tone in his voice. It makes Ruffnut's insides turn.  
"I just did what I thought was right. What's ones persons suffering compared to that of a crowd?" Once again, Ruffnut comes out with words that make Hiccup doubt her naive persona.  
"I suppose you're right." He says "Thank you for sacrificing yourself for your tribe."  
Other Vikings go to talk but Dagur interjects with a laughing tone in his voice. "Wait a second. What do you think I'm going to do to her? I'll have you know I've changed my ways whilst I've been away. My new name is Dagur the delightful and I want to show you how different I am. Let me join your dragon academy! That is my demand for bringing back the women of berk!"  
Silence.  
Even the muttering dies down until only the gargling of babies and a moaning sound from Bucket can be heard. Hiccup is the first to break the silence.  
"Excuse me?" He says. "After everything you've done to us you think we're going to teach you about dragons? That's, that's unbelievable!"  
"It's not happening!" Astrid adds.  
"Sigh, I suppose I will just have to prove my worth. How about I start by peacefully leaving berk and coming back in a week? Ow, and if you want I will officially sign that peace treaty. And NOT in dragons blood." Dagur grins at them as he bows and walks backwards to his ship. The crowed of people are still quiet, eager to hear what's going on, but Buckets cries are deafening.  
"Hiccup! Have I taught you nothing? After everything Dagur has done for us we could at least let his stay for dinner." Valka protests. Her authority as his mother is hard to ignore. "Also, from what I can hear, a storm is approaching. And we certainly can't let our saviors sail out in bad weather."  
"Valka, you truly are a pearl among swine." Smiles Dagur.  
"Urk, fine, Dagur and his men can stop in the great hall for the night but must all leave in the morning." The chief decides.  
"Great! Do you happen to have a prison cell for our prisoners?"  
"Yes." Sighs Hiccup, as he thinks up every scenario that could happen with Dagur.


End file.
